The sexy one
by Doc House
Summary: Toby is People's sexiest man. And no one is more shocked than Toby.


TITLE: The Sexy one. AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of them, sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning Ginger," Toby said as he walked into the Bullpen.  
  
"Toby Ziegler, looking mighty fine for another day," Ginger whispered, but still loud enough for Toby to hear.  
  
"What?" Toby stopped in his tracks and looked at Ginger.  
  
"You know," Ginger got up and walked closer to Toby. "Toby Zeigler, the World's sexiest man," Ginger smiled.  
  
"Ginger, if this is a excuse to get a raise." Ginger kissed Toby on the cheek. "Um, it might work." Toby blushed and smiled.  
  
"You have staff in ten minutes."  
  
Toby watched as Ginger walked away. He was more confused then ever. What the hell was she talking about?  
  
While Toby walked down the hall, he saw Sam and Josh. They seemed to be in a heated conversation, so he didn't want to disturb them. As he walked by, Sam noticed him.  
  
"Hey Toby, how's the World's sexiest man?" Sam grinned as big as he could.  
  
"What?" Toby asked loudly.  
  
"How's it feel? I mean, have you got a lot of women calling you now?" Josh asked while smiling.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Toby yelled as Leo came up to them.  
  
"You guys forget something?" Leo asked while pointing to his watch.  
  
"Sorry," Sam and Josh said and ran to Leo's office. Toby just walked his normal speed.  
  
"Well, if it isn't The World's sexiest man," Leo smirked.  
  
"Okay, that's it! Why is everyone calling me that today? First Ginger, then Burt and Ernie over there." Toby screamed, but Leo hushed him a little.  
  
"You know, don't play stupid," Leo smiled. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"That you're the World's sexiest man."  
  
"Leo!" Toby stopped. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Come on, we have staff," Leo walked ahead of Toby.  
  
Toby found himself getting more and more upset. During the staff meeting, Josh and Sam couldn't stop grinning. Leo smiled occasionally. And CJ smiled and winked at him.  
  
"Okay, we also need to." Leo started again.  
  
"No, wait. I'm sorry Leo, but I can't do this anymore. Ever since I got here this morning I have been dealing with everyone acting weird around me. Now, before we go any further, could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Toby said angrily.  
  
"Very funny Toby, come on, you know." Josh smiled.  
  
"No I don't, I." Toby stopped as soon as Leo lifted a magazine up that had Toby's face on the cover.  
  
"Oh my god," Toby whispered to himself as he read what it said around him.  
  
"People magazine named you the World's sexiest man," Leo said. Toby couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, because you're sexy," CJ answered  
  
"Will you shut up!" Toby snapped. "Who the hell.."  
  
"I'd be honored, but they never asked me," Josh said, hurtfully.  
  
"They didn't ask me either!" Toby stood up. "I've got to fix this."  
  
"It's too late Toby, the magazine went out Nationally today."  
  
"This is not happening," Toby started pounding his head against the wall.  
  
"It is," CJ smirked. "Toby, you made it on the cover of People magazine. You should feel honored."  
  
"As the World's sexiest man?" Toby screamed.  
  
"Well, they also call you the sexiest politician," Sam smirked.  
  
"Can we get on with the meeting," Leo said, to know one in particular.  
  
"I still can't believe they chose him and not me," Josh pouted.  
  
"I've made every sexy list BUT this one," Sam pouted as well.  
  
"Will you two stop it," CJ smirked.  
  
"Toby," Ginger walked in and handed him several notes.  
  
"What are all these?"  
  
"Names and phone numbers of all the women calling in wanting a date."  
  
"What?" Toby yelled.  
  
"It says in the article that you're single and looking for love."  
  
"I'm not either of those. I'm married to my job and I don't want love!"  
  
"Whatever," Ginger shrugged and walked out, leaving the notes with Toby.  
  
"Josh, deal with the meeting with Hillman," Leo said in a monotone. "Sam do whatever it is you do. CJ, deal with the press. And do something other then yell at everyone today, Toby. Now get out of my office," Leo moaned.  
  
"That was a fast meeting," Sam mentioned.  
  
"If someone is still left after I count to five, I will draw blood."  
  
"Bye!" Everyone said together and ran out. As soon as they did and shut his door, a smirk came upon Leo's face that scared even him. "What the hell was People magazine thinking," Leo whispered to himself as he went back to work.  
  
LATER  
  
"Here," CJ handed a moping Toby some papers.  
  
"What's this?" Toby questioned.  
  
"The lyrics to, "I'm too sexy."  
  
"Why?" Toby asked.  
  
"Because you now have proof that you're the sexy one," CJ laughed as she walked off.  
  
"I hate everyone," Toby moaned and walked back to his office.  
  
The End 


End file.
